(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to polyurethane compositions for use in manufacturing automobile components. More particularly, the present invention relates to polyurethane foam compositions including a modified methylene diphenyl isocyanate (MDI) and a polyol having a molecular weight of about 3000 to 7000, for use in manufacturing a car seat that provides improved comfort and vibration absorption.
(b) Background Art
People spend more time in their cars than ever before; therefore, there is a need for an automotive seat that provides increased comfort during frequent use, or for extended use over long periods of time. In the conventional art, automotive seats are typically manufactured using a polyurethane foam, which is usually prepared by reacting a polyol with an isocyanate. For example, in the conventional art, automotive seats are typically made with a polyurethane foam prepared with a polyol that is mainly a polyether polyol obtained by reacting glycerin with ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. Disadvantageously, automotive seats made with conventional art polyurethane foams fail to provide adequate comfort when used frequently, or for long periods of time.